Lukas the Poet
by A Nordic Niche
Summary: Don't lie- School's boring at the best of times. And, hell, as they're already cutting class, these two might as well make the most of it, right? High school AU, NorIce, but they aren't brothers. Rated T for the "You know what's happening, but you don't see it" kind of smut.


"You're sure this is alright."

Lukas grinned. "Ah, Emil. Always the skeptical one, aren't you?" he murmured, running a finger down his new-found lover's face. The silver-haired boy's breath hitched in his throat and Lukas chuckled, moving as far back as he could in the cramped closet. Yeah, they were in a broom closet. Get over it. This is _school_, no one's gonna make out in the hallways, and you've gotten Emil's dickhead father to deal with at his house and Mathias to deal with at Lukas' (hey, Mathias may not be home at times, but when he was, he was drunk. Drunk person watching you make out with your boyfriend? Not the best thing ever).

Emil huffed, his cheeks colouring. "Shut up," he mumbled. He crawled forward onto Lukas' lap and nearly squealed as the older boy suddenly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down. "To answer your question," Lukas breathed, "It's up to you whether it's alright or not." Emil scowled and blushed deeper. "Oh, _fine,_" he snapped. Lukas winced. "Ouch," he said sarcastically. "Your cruel words pierce my ear drums like arrows."

"And you're the worst poet ever," the Icelandic boy retorted. Lukas snorted and put a hand over his heart, fingers clenching his shirt as if he were in pain. "Loving you hurts so much when you insult me like this," he says dramatically. Emil resists the urge to slap him. "Shut up and kiss me already, Shakespeare," he growls. Lukas smiles and Emil leans forward, mashing his lips against his. The Norwegian boy laughed softly and his tongue darted forward, caressing Emil's lips and asking- for once politely- for entrance, which the silver-haired boy gladly grants him.

Lukas pushes his tongue gently into Emil's mouth and explores it, the soft appendage running gently over every bump and curve, relishing the taste of licorice that came with it. He feels a pair of arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him slightly closer, and Lukas lets his hands wander down to the front side of Emil's pants...

The younger boy suddenly pulled away as though slapped, his face a cute shade of scarlet. "W-we can't do _it _at _school!_" he stuttered in a furious whisper. Lukas pouted slightly. "Come on, Emil, I know you want to," he whispered. "It's not like anyone's gonna know."

"It's not like anyone's gonna know," Emil echoed sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, sure, because it's totally not third period, you know, _when everyone's still fucking here._" He glared at his boyfriend, who did nothing but grin lazily back up at him. "We'd get expelled," he added, annoyed. Lukas laughed. "I love how much you're worrying about that," he murmured. "We're already skipping class as it is, might as well make it memorable, right?" His gaze shifts down a bit to where his hands had been.

"And you're not going to want to get out of this closet with _that,_ do you?"

* * *

Mathias Køhler exited his third period class- Biology- with a confused frown on his face. His roommate Lukas and his new boyfriend Emil hadn't showed up for class, even though he'd seen them both this morning. Where could they have gone? Maybe they got blown up, or got lost (_Yeah, right, _Mathias thought), or maybe...

Oh, _hell _no.

They couldn't have cut class, right?

The thought came to him about 10 minutes into class, and, almost frightened- _Lukas Bondevik _and_ Emil Steilsson, _of all people, cutting class!- made an excuse to go to the bathroom and instead wandered the halls, which is how we view Mathias in the present, walking down the Art hall with a hand in his pocket fingering his phone and the other in his messy hair, trying in vain to smooth it down.

From the left, suddenly, there was a little noise, and Mathias stopped about three quarters of the way down the hall, ears perked. "...Oh, _fine, _I guess you're right... Hurry it up then, dammit. People are going to be wondering where we went."

Mathias' jaw drops. That's Emil's voice, he realizes, coming from the broom closet a few feet to the left of him. He steps closer to it, careful not to make any noise, and puts his ear softly to the door. "So impatient... Alright, but it's going to hurt. This is your first time, yes?" He hears Lukas' smooth voice and winces. Emil sighs. "Y-yes," he mumbles. "Just get it over with..."

Mathias' ear was glued to the door at this point, his eyes wide. There was the sound of something being zipped (probably unzipped, actually) and a little gasp. "Shh, Emil, it's fine," Lukas said quietly. "It's just me."

The next few noises were little moans that Mathias would much rather not explain for his own sanity. "Ahh, L-Lukas, d-don't-!" there is another louder moan that is quickly muffled, probably by Lukas' lips. "Don't worry," he breathes, so quietly that Mathias has to press his ear against the door to hear it. "You're doing okay, just relax."

"That's easy for you to say," Emil growled. "You're the one with experience!" Lukas chuckles breathily. "No, actually, that's not true," he murmurs. "This has never happened to me." There is a little silence in which Mathias is sure his ear is starting to go numb. "You're my first, _kjære," _Lukas says softly. "Take it easy."

There is a thud and Emil groans. "Can't move in this damn place... Speaking of moving." There is a muffled snort and an annoyed grunt from Emil. "Shut up and move already, dammit!" Lukas laughs again, a little louder this time. "As you wish, my love." And then, finally, there is the far too rhythmic creaking coming from inside the closet, and Mathias rips his ear away from the closet and walks back to Science, a blush on his face as he grabs his stuff, puts down the bathroom pass, and grins apologetically at the teacher as he rushes out the door to "get a headstart on getting to fourth period." He instead rushes back to the closet.

"L-Lukas... I-I'm going to-" There's a loud moan from inside the closet, and a few seconds later, the creaking stops.

Silence.

"See, that wasn't too bad, was it, Emil?" Lukas says at last. Emil lets out a deep breath. "Yeah, I suppose..." Lukas snorts again. "You suppose? You didn't like my-" the rest of his sentence is muffled, Mathias assumes, by Emil's hand. "People could be listening, dumbass! It's passing period," he snaps. The older of the two laughs even louder. "Alright, my love. Now get dressed, I doubt you want to go to English dressed like that..."

And that's when Mathias finally regains his sanity and sprints down the hall to his math class.

* * *

_What was this even XD_

_I wanted to do something where Denmark is listening like the pervert he is, but I didn't wanna run into the whole "What they're brothers and they're fucking in a closet at school" thing, so AU it is!_

_Review, please? Takk._

_-Haku_


End file.
